


Ask me next time

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd Mention, Kids Gang, M/M, Never Adopted AU, Orphans, Street Gang, Ya besense por dios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Bruce lo había descubierto hace algunos años. Un adolescentes corriendo entre las calles de Gotham. Un huérfano de circo que había estado protegiendo a los niños olvidados de la ciudad. Y después de todos estos años, Bruce no podía negar la atracción que sentía por el hombre en que ese chico se había convertido.Brudick. One-Shot. Nunca Adoptado AU.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Ask me next time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask me next time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998651) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Otro pequeño trabajo para la BruDick Week~  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

El mismo frío de siempre, en las noches oscuras de Gotham, en la parte baja de la ciudad donde parecía que no sólo la Alcaldía se había olvidado de ellos, si no el mundo entero. El servicio de luz apenas y cumplía su cometido, los maleantes abundaban entre los callejones, y más de una luz sospechosa estaba encendida entre estos edificios viejos y conflictivos. 

Sus capas se mecían con el ligero viento, en una de las tantas azoteas. Robin se tomaba su trabajo en serio, cruzado de brazos, recargado en una de las bases de un tanque de agua en desuso, observando quién entraba y salía de un almacén aparentemente abandonado. Según la información que pudieron obtener de cuchicheos en las calles, entre la media noche y el amanecer, llegaría un lote de armas para los hombres de Dos caras. Harvey seguía tan metido como siempre en el mundo del crimen.

Batman desvió su atención del objetivo al notar cierto movimiento a unas cuadras de ahí. Afiló su mirada y la propia tecnología de su capucha le ayudó a notar un tanto más. Era un grupo de cinco o seis adolescentes. Demasiado jóvenes para estar corriendo sin rumbo a estas horas. Pero eran los Narrows, y siempre habían chicos en malos pasos, o arrumbados en vertedores.

“Robin.” Lo llamó. “Iré a revisar algo. Mantente al pendiente y avisame cualquier cambio.”

“¿A dónde vas?” Preguntó en vano, porque Bruce saltó entre los edificios sin contestarle. El chico suspiró y siguió la vigilancia, utilizando unos binoculares esta vez. 

Batman avanzó por un par de azoteas. Usó la pistola para escalar un edificio más alto que le cubría el camino y finalmente bajó de un salto, ayudado por su capa, a un callejón no tan oscuro como los demás. 

Su llegada en las sombras no fue notada hasta que caminó un par de pasos al grupo de chicos. Reaccionaron de diversas maneras. Dos de ellos, los más pequeños del grupo, parecieron asustarse y se apresuraron a correr detrás de unos de los depósitos, donde podía observarse una abertura en la pared de hormigón. Tres más sólo se alejaron un par de pasos, pendientes de sus movimientos. Los dos que se notaba eran los mayores, optaron por una pose más defensiva. Uno con ambos puños y el otro con un cuchillo que no parecía tener tanto filo como se esperaría.

Para reaccionar de ese modo, tenía que haber gato encerrado, pensó. No tenía que hacer nada. Su propia presencia ya los intimidaba. Alzó una ceja, esperando un grito de guerra, una amenaza, algo que le dijera exactamente cuál era la situación. Los criminales menos experimentados solían delatarse solos. Aún más si no eran criminales, solo niños asustados de la calle.

“Tranquilos chicos.” Se escuchó una voz suave, a espaldas de estos. “Batman no es capaz de lastimarlos.”

De aquella abertura había salido un apuesto joven. Ojos azules, cabello negro ligeramente largo, la piel ligeramente tostada, y una sonrisa calmada, con un toque de burla. 

“Podría hacerlo si no me gusta lo que veo.”

“Lo dudo.” Se veía siempre tan calmado. Llevaba una chaqueta suave, algo desgastada, donde guardaba sus manos. Debajo un chaleco un poco más limpio. Pantalones de mezclilla con un par de raspones donde alcanzaban a sus tenis celestes y sucios. 

Movió su cabeza en un gesto para que los chicos restantes fueran dentro del edificio. ¿Algún tipo de escondite? Este era nuevo. 

“¿Qué estaban haciendo tus chicos corriendo a estas horas?”

“Nada. Ya sabes. Paseando.”

“Reaccionaron demasiado para ser sólo un paseo nocturno.”

“¿Por qué te importa?” Sólo parecía restarle importancia, mientras avanzaba a él. 

“Richard.”

“Dick.” Le corrigió deteniéndose a su lado. “Es Dick.” Se recargó en la pared, sin dejar de observarlo con ese semblante relajado.

Tenía un tiempo de conocer a este chico. Había investigado el por qué un muchacho habilidoso como él había terminado en las calles y la historia no era exactamente la mejor. 

Sus padres murieron en un accidente orquestado por la mafia, mientras trabajaban en el circo. Con las amenazas de la mafia y sin su acto principal, el circo cerró. Aunque algunos hombres de buen corazón dentro del circo quisieron hacerse de la custodia de Richard, para darle un mejor futuro, la policía de Gotham no quiso darle la oportunidad a los que consideraba “fenómenos”. Fue absorbido por un sistema de adopciones que no funcionaba y que maltrataba a los huérfanos de la ciudad. Un día simplemente escapó. 

Era sólo un número más para los archivos de la ciudad. De haberlo sabido antes, lo hubiera buscado. Fue Jason el que lo había encontrado. Jason era un niño y Richard un adolescente. Se conocían desde antes, él le habló de lo que hacía por las calles de la ciudad.

Richard parecía no importarle mucho su alrededor, pero acogía a los niños que veía perdidos en las calles, que veía explotados por otras bandas. No podía acoger a todos, lo hacía con aquellos que quisieran ir con él y que tuvieran la fuerza para querer sobrevivir en esta asquerosa ciudad. Los organizaba, los escondía, buscaban juntos manera de proveerse ropa y comida siempre que pudieran. Y cuando un adulto como Batman encontraba su escondite, buscaban uno nuevo, donde pudieran estar en paz.

“¿Huían por la misma razón que tienen un nuevo lugar?”

“No exactamente. Pingüino se metió en nuestra fábrica y tuvimos que reubicarnos. Además, tú también nos tenías en la mira.” Le quedaba claro que no era tonto. Hacía unos meses, ya tenía planeado hacer algo al respecto de estos chicos. Sólo… pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces.

“No busco hacerles daño.”

“Pero buscas acercarnos a quien sí puede hacerlo. No puedo permitirlo.” Dick buscó entre sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos a punto de terminarse, y encendió uno.

“Eres muy joven para estar con eso.”

“Claro que no, ya no tanto.”

Si los registros no mentían, a este punto, tenía razón. Richard ya oscilaba entre los diecisiete y diecinueve años. 

“No sólo el cigarrillo, Dick.” Esa mueca seria que afilaba con su ceño fruncido. “Hablo de todos ellos.”

El chico sonrió, guardando la mano libre de nuevo en su chaqueta, alzando una ceja.

“¿Y qué es lo que pretendes que hagan entonces?”

“Un instituto haría mejor trabajo con ellos. Podrían encontrar a alguien que desee cuidarlos, darles una familia.” 

Dick sonrió. Dio una fuerte calada a su cigarro y se tomó su tiempo para soltar lentamente el humo, observando más a este que al mismo Bruce.

“Se nota que convives más pateando criminales que con las verdaderas raíces del crimen.”

“El sistema ya no es el mismo que hace años.”

“Si eso fuera verdad, no tendría en mis filas a chicos que escaparon de él hace poco.” No le sorprendía que Batman supiera de su pasado. Ya habían discutido antes acerca de que debía volver a los orfanatos, a una casa hogar. “Y muchos de ellos volverían, ¿Para qué? ¿Para que los suelten en 6 meses, que cumplen la mayoría de edad? Es mejor tener contactos aquí afuera a recluirse para un futuro incierto. Nadie ve por ti a esa edad.” 

La tasa de adopciones en Gotham era mínima, y aún si alguna pareja buscaba hacerlo, siempre elegían a los pequeños. Una vez cumplías 12, las posibilidades cada día disminuían.

“No puedes estar seguro de eso.”

“No, Batman. Eres tú el que no ha vivido nada de eso.” Ladeó su rostro, inclinándolo hacia la pared, viéndolo fijamente, sabiendo bien quién estaba tras esa máscara negra. “Sé quién eres… es bastante obvio que no eres alguien que sepa realmente sobre las personas de Gotham. Los defiendes de aquellos psicópatas y psicóticos que se ponen disfraces para matarnos en masa, claro. Pero hay mucho más que eso. Muchas cosas del día a día que nos afectan. Las cosas están mal porque el sistema está mal. Gente como tú y el comisionado confían demasiado en un sistema que está roto.” Dio otra calada a su cigarro, volviendo su atención a un punto vacío.

“Sólo trato de hacer lo que es mejor para ustedes. Para ellos.”

“¿Como trataste de hacerlo para Jason?” Batman frunció el ceño. La herida seguía fresca… muy fresca. Dick conocía la identidad del pequeño Robin porque era uno de los tantos niños que aún se aferraban a los padres que no podían cuidar de ellos, o que preferían estar solos por temor. Lo reconoció cuando apareció vestido tan coloridamente junto al justiciero. Fue así que adivinó el verdadero nombre de Batman, pero no veía provecho en revelarlo al público.

No era bueno entendiéndolos, pero le seguía conviniendo que les sacara a bravucones como Dos caras o el Pingüino de encima. Sería un desperdicio. 

“Vi que tienes uno nuevo.” Lo había visto en los periódicos. Otro traje. Otro niño. “¿De diez de nuevo?”

“Trece.”

“Jah. Bueno. Ahora es un poco más grande. Creo que a este no lo conozco. ¿Dónde encontraste a un cachorro desamparado esta vez, Batman?”

“Yo no… Él me encontró a mí. Robin tiene una familia, unos padres.”

Dick alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa, casi no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

“¿Entonces qué haces con él?” rió un poco. “Dijiste que tomaste a Jason porque lo necesitabas y te necesitaba, ¿Qué pasa con el nuevo?”

“La ciudad aún necesita a Robin. Tú no crees en él, pero hay muchos que depositan sus esperanzas en él.”

“¿Lo suficiente como para arriesgarte a que muera?” De nuevo Batman se tensó, esta vez un tanto más ofendido. “Lo siento.” Dick bajó la mirada, dando un suspiro. “Estoy hablando muy superficialmente sobre él.” No eran los más cercanos, pero Jason era… un buen chico. “No pensé que fueras a intentarlo luego de lo que sucedió con él. Aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió.”

Bruce relajó un tanto su semblante, acercándose al chico. No se recargó en la pared, pero se puso de pie a su lado, viendo a algún punto vacío. A Dick le sorprendió. Dejó un momento su cigarro para observar el rostro de Batman. Podía diferenciar cuando estaba en ese semblante imponente de vigilante y cuando genuinamente su silencio era por la gran cantidad de pensamientos que tenía encima. No era la primera vez que tenían una conversación así.

“No quería intentarlo. Su muerte fue… devastadora para mí. Para… otras personas que lo amaban también.” No mencionaría a Alfred, por más que el muchacho supiera que era Wayne. “Pero Robin, el nuevo Robin, tenía razón en que estaba perdiendo la línea. Y que significó mucho más de lo que creía para el público.”

“Tú representas miedo.” Lo completó Dick, apartando su mirada, en un tono un tanto reflexivo. “Robin algo más como… esperanza. Un sueño. Una manera de ver que también nosotros podemos hacer algo contra las injusticias de este lugar. Que él no estuviera más, le afectó a los chicos también.” Una calada más. “Para ellos, que exista es… importante. No sé si lo ideal es realmente exponer un niño a todo eso voluntariamente, pero de todos modos son batallas que tenemos que pelear los que vivimos en esta situación.”

El cigarrillo aún estaba a la mitad, pero la conversación había matado su deseo de seguir. Lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó con sus gastados tenis. 

“Sólo… Tienes que cuidarlo mejor esta vez.”

“Lo hago. Es Robin desde hace tiempo, pero no le permití salir hasta que estuviera preparado. Y aún no puede hacer muchas cosas por sí mismo. No cometeré el mismo error que con Jason.”

“¿Y cuál fue?” 

“Sobreestimar qué tanto puede aguantar el corazón y la mente de un niño.”

Dick sonrió un poco, feliz de que no culpabilizara al otro chico. Porque no era su culpa. Jason iba herido, y Bruce no midió qué tanto. Bruce, de nuevo, era bueno para los golpes, pero no terminaba de entender el corazón de los marginados.

“No tengo idea de cómo es tu nuevo Robin. Si tiene padres y nunca lo he visto, no debe ser de estos lares.” Su sonrisa era más amable, más tranquila. Era una sonrisa de aprobación. “Pero creo que tiene suerte de estar con un Batman más fuerte. Uno que está aprendiendo de sus errores.”

Bruce se dejó llevar frente a esas palabras, y también sonrió un poco. Vaya. En estas últimas semanas pensó que tomaba tantas precauciones por proteger a Tim, pero se sentía bastante bien ser elogiado de este modo. Eso era egoísta, seguramente… Su único motivo debería ser el bienestar de otros, de la ciudad, de Robin. Pero Richard tenía esa pequeña magia en sus palabras.

El chico se veía claramente marcado por la calle. Una que otra cicatriz aquí por allá. Una mirada profunda. Una madurez impropia a su edad. Pero seguía siendo el chico que encontró en las grabaciones y posters antiguos. Un buen equilibrio, una sonrisa de ensueño, una mirada brillante, una personalidad cálida. Todos esos niños estaban cerca de él no sólo por la manera en que les ayudaba, si no porque era una persona amable que realmente se preocupaba por ellos. Sentía un cariño genuino por cada uno de esos muchachos, abandonados por la sociedad.

Todos ellos se sentían atraídos a estar cerca de Richard por esa aura que despedía. Como si las cosas fueran a salir bien de algún modo, aunque hubieran muchos líos a su alrededor. Era testarudo, y muchas veces discutían por sus diferentes puntos de vista, no era perfecto. Pero eso nunca rompía la sensación que daba a la larga hablar con él.

Bruce sabía que era indulgente con él. Más de una vez pudo haberlo realmente atrapado, llevado a un lugar seguro a él y a todos esos chicos. Juntos. Tenía los medios y como millonario podría buscar la manera de darles algo mejor, para que dejara de confiar sólo en sí mismo y la supervivencia de las calles. Pero, ¿Estaría Dick realmente feliz con eso? Lo dudaba.

Richard ya no sólo escapaba por no querer estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Lo hacía porque lo necesitaban. Si esos chicos realmente quisieran estar en esas instituciones se hubieran acercado desde un principio. Ellos también intentarían escapar. Nada le aseguraba que se quedarían, que serían bien tratados en cada orfanato y casa hogar. Estando adentro, Richard no podría cuidarlos. Sí. Sabía que seguir en la calle los exponía a muchas cosas, pero era mucho lo que Dick podía hacer por ellos si seguía aquí. Guiándolos, protegiéndolos a su modo.

Como él con Robin, y con esta ciudad.

A decir verdad no eran tan diferentes. 

Se entendían en más de un sentido y eso hacía a Bruce tensarse un poco. Porque conforme Dick más crecía y su visión del mundo se hacía más parecida a la de él, no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Con esa sonrisa traviesa y esas pestañas largas. Por ese cuerpo bien tonificado, con una cintura más ceñida que la de un muchacho promedio gracias a esos movimientos de gimnasta que usaba para sobrevivir en las calles. 

Y estas charlas que lo hacían sentir con un compañero. Con un igual.

Antes de que Bruce lo notara, tenía la mirada un tanto perdida y un poco más cálida directamente sobre el muchacho. Este había volteado y le sonreía tranquilo, como si esperara a que le explicara el por qué de esa expresión. No era la primera vez que Batman se perdía así cuando estaban juntos.

Bruce podía sentir una diferencia a esta atracción a la que había sentido antes por otras personas, en situaciones totalmente diferentes. La sensualidad de Dick era distinta que la de Selina, con sus movimientos suaves, el contoneo de sus caderas y su sonrisa traviesa. La de él era más cálida, madura, un tanto… ¿Protectora? No sabía cómo explicarlo… Simplemente era demasiado para dejarlo pasar.

Siempre que sentía la sangre en su pecho bombear de esta manera, terminaba dando un paso más cerca del chico, con las manos aún escondidas dentro de su capa. La sombra de Batman se acercaba a Richard a modo que lo cubría por completo. Lo veía directamente a los ojos, y si Dick se sentía intimidado o nervioso, lo ocultaba bien, porque sólo borraba su sonrisa y no se movía.

Ambos compartían unos segundos sin palabras, con el cuerpo cerca y el sonido de esta agitada ciudad a lo lejos. Dick parpadeaba suavemente. No se acercaba a él del mismo modo, pero tampoco se apartaba. Bruce no sabía si de ese modo lo estaba retando o si sentía el mismo impulso que él.

Bruce inclinó su rostro hacia el chico y rozó sus labios contra los de este… una vez más. Tampoco era la primera vez que Bruce se dejaba vencer por sus instintos y terminaba rompiendo la distancia. Le gustaban los labios de Dick. Eran suaves. Eran cálidos como su voz y su alma. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto? Se salía de aquello en lo que Batman y Bruce Wayne creían. Pero no podía evitarlo. Las semanas que pasaba alejado de él, los meses en que no escuchaba su voz, su cuerpo le exigía volverlo a ver.

Dick tampoco era de ayuda. Siempre se lo permitía. Se quedaba de pie, esperando a ver si se atrevía hacerlo. Al ver que sí, era el primero en que movía sus labios en un tempo ligero, también presionando. En el frío de la noche, sus rostros comenzaban a sentirse tibios por sus respiraciones, cercanas, entremezcladas.

El chico subió su mano al rostro de Batman, tocando suavemente, en su mejilla, donde sabía que Batman no sentiría peligro de poder ser desenmascarado. Siempre que lo hacía, Bruce podía notar lo heladas que estaban las puntas de sus dedos, y que esa chamarra no era tan abrigadora como parecía.

Compartían esos ligeros movimientos, sin palabras, sin más miradas. Guiándose sólo con el tierno toque de Dick, escuchando el suave suspiro ahogado que emitía cuando Bruce se atrevía a usar su lengua, probar tan sólo un poco de su boca. Richard siempre abría sus labios, permitiéndoselo. Bruce sentía sus manos hormiguear, deseando tomarlo de la cintura y apegarlo a él. Robarlo de las calles. Guardarlo para él, protegerlo de lo que había allá afuera y poder tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para disfrutar de esta agradable sensación cada que quisiera, que ambos quisieran. El color en el rostro en las mejillas del chico hacía obvio que lo deseaba del mismo modo.

“Batman.” Se escuchó una voz que se asomó desde la azotea del edificio. Robin sintió vergüenza al notar lo que sucedía y apretando los labios regresó en sus pasos para esconderse.

Bruce se apartó en un movimiento, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

“¿Qué sucede Robin?” lo llamó para que volviera a asomarse, que pretendiera que no vio nada.

“Los hombres de Dos caras están aquí. Creo que deberíamos hacer nuestra entrada.” Robin se asomó mucho menos que antes, tratando de no invadir una privacidad que no sabía Batman tenía. Hasta ahora.

“Pero que pajarillo tan eficiente.” Rió Dick, volviendo a guardar sus manos en la chaqueta. Aunque no quería, pretendía que nada sucedió, al igual que Batman.

“Debo irme.”

“Lo sé. El deber llama.”

“¿Te veré aquí de nuevo?”

“Ni loco~” Le sonrió suave. 

La rutina se repetiría. Los chicos se irían, encontrarían otro escondite. Bruce podía encontrarlos si se lo proponía, pero entre su necedad y esta extraña danza de cortejo que compartían, no podía hacerlo. No quería.

No le contestó más. Sacó su pistola para subir a las azoteas de nuevo y encargarse de aquello a lo que había venido. Desapareció en la misma oscuridad de la que vino, y Dick sonrió mientras veía el suelo, aún con el corazón emocionado.

¿A dónde iban a llevarlos esos besos necesitados a mitad de la noche? ¿A dónde lo llevaría Bruce con estos extraños arrebatos?

No estaba seguro. Pero cada vez estaba más seguro de que lo seguiría a donde él se lo pidiera.

Y esperaba que tarde o temprano, lo hiciera…

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos Bruce, dile si quiere patrullar contigo. Necesitas un nightwing (?)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Realmente quise captar la esencia de Dick aún si ha estado viviendo en las calles ~~y que no de el feel de cierto otro Robin~~
> 
> Pueden seguirme en Twitter como @softieandstupid  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
